A New Beginning
by Saiyachick
Summary: [One Shot]Draco and Hermione haven't been seen since their wedding day for their own protection. Now at the request of Dumbledore, they return to the 5th Hogwarts reunion and surprise many people.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
-

Summary: It's the Hogwarts 5th reunion and the last time anybody ever saw Draco and Hermione was at their wedding. When the two show up, they cause quite an uproar among their former peers and professors.

Authors Note: I know some of the middle names for the characters aren't exactly correct, but I like how I chose them. I'm sorry if you don't like that.  
-

**A New Beginning **

-

When she first received an invitation to the Hogwarts 5th year reunion, Hermione knew that she and her husband Draco had to reveal themselves to the world sooner or later; much to Dumbledore's demands, sooner. Hermione was currently staring at her two-year-old son Devon playing with a train set he got for Christmas last year. He giggled jovially as the train went through the tunnel and would squeak _choo choo_. His silver eyes sparkled as the fire flickered in the den, imitating the train's sounds.

He got up and began walking over to his mother and sat in her lap. Hermione caressed his head full of blond hair that fell to his ears. "Mum."

"Yes love?"

"Papa."

Hermione lifted her head to see Draco standing in the doorway with a baby girl in his hands. She smiled at her husband as he walked into the warm den and sat next to her, cradling their seven month old daughter, Annaliese, as she slept peacefully. The baby girl had blond hair and silver eyes also, but had Hermione's innocent looking features. Hermione leaned her head against Draco's shoulder and sighed contently while looking back at their lives.

The war with Voldemort had ended after they had graduated from Hogwarts. It happened during the summer, when more and more Deatheaters began to go to Dumbledore in worries for their children. Soon the Malfoy's, Parkinson's, Zabini's, Goyle's, and many more concerned parents offered to spy, but in return be granted freedom and protection.

Of course Lucius wasn't happy with the turnouts, but he was smart enough to know that the war wouldn't be in favor for the Dark Lord. He spoke to Narcissa and told her to do as she pleased, leading to the rebellion of mothers. A bit ironic that the hard-core pureblood families fell at the hands to the person they truly detested. Unfortunately, many muggleborn and half-blood children lost their parents, including Hermione. Her dad was killed _mysteriously_ as a threat to Hermione. Hermione's mum, however, remained under Auror protection.

All was well except for the few Deatheaters that remained after the war. Draco and Hermione finally admitted they fancied one another during the Christmas holidays, where they were seen kissing under the mistletoe by Ron who screamed a storm. It didn't matter though for they saw each other privately afterwards since then and that summer were married. Lucius and Narcissa weren't pleased with the outcome.

The war had been over for a month, and not one Deatheater was in sight, until the wedding when Bellatrix Black Lestrange tried to produce a killing curse upon Hermione. There was no such avail since Dumbledore had attended the wedding, and successfully restrained and stunned the psychotic woman. The ceremony continued nervously and the bride and groom kissed; jaunty applauding and cheering filled the Wizarding World as the ceremony was completed.

After their honeymoon, Draco and Hermione were never to be seen again. It was as if they had disappeared off the face of the planet. Harry and Ronald went straight to Dumbledore, who merely shrugged, telling them one of his many wise phrases, and of course, offered them a lemon drop. As both boys stormed off, they didn't notice that knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Next, the boys went to the Malfoy family and Hermione's mum. Hermione's mum, Jane, was surprised to see Harry and Ron but told them she had no clue where Draco and Hermione were. When the boys arrived at the Malfoy residence…lets just say they had a short visit. Soon the Wizarding World was wondering, where in the world were Draco and Hermione Malfoy? The Malfoy companies were still run by Lucius since Draco's disappearance, but no one had a clue that they were the younger Malfoy couples secret keepers.

Harry and Ron went to Dumbledore once more and were finally told, _"Within the years of darkness, the light will return."_

And the day had finally come. Draco and Hermione, along with their children, were released from the threats that haunted them over the span of three years, when the last round of Deatheaters were captured and were set on Muggle Trials 'Crimes against Humanity.' The reunion would be held on the following day, and Draco and Hermione had agreed to come out to the world once more.

"Time for bed my love," Hermione said to Devon as she picked him up.

"No bed," the boy pouted, his silver eyes glowering. "Play. Papa?"

Draco gave a warm smile at his son and shook his head, "Time for bed. We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's home tomorrow then a party."

"Gran and pappy?" Devon asked excitingly. "Party?"

The couple laughed as they went to put Devon to bed. They tucked the boy into his bed as they turned on his nightlight. He then peaked into his father's arms and kissed his baby sisters forehead. "Nighty Anna." Hermione sat on Devon's bed while asking what story he wanted to hear, while Draco put Annaliese into her crib. The room was shared by brother and sister since it was so big, and pointless to give two small children their own rooms.

Draco sat next to Hermione as they watched their son trying to think of a story. His eyes brightened as Hermione's always did when she had an idea. "'ogwars."

"Hogwarts? Let's see," Hermione said with a smile, "A Quidditch story about your Papa."

"Lose to uncle 'arry?" Devon asked innocently.

Draco's face tinted a slight pink as he shook his head in embarrassment. "Papa didn't always lose."

"Yes, indeed," Hermione said with a soft grin. "Papa did win one time and he won so much more."

Hermione began telling the short tale of the first Quidditch game of their seventh year and how Slytherin did win. Draco filled in some parts to make it more dramatic, but Hermione merely rolled her eyes. She continued on about how she found him at the Quidditch pitch in the rain and saw how he was unhappy. He said it was because victory didn't seem as special with a war going on and how everyone might die in a week, month, or year. It saddened him.

"But mum made papa better?" Devon asked sadly while looking at his father.

Draco kissed his son's forehead and nodded, "A whole lot better."

Devon yawned and his eyes began to lower. "Night mum, papa."

"Night love," they said in unison while enchanting the ceiling with stars and a bright moon.

The two walked down the halls of the small home happily. Draco waved his wand and locked every door and window for security and set his protection charms on the children's room as he did every night. When they walked into the bedroom, they readied themselves for bed and began to talk about the reunion.

"Do we honestly have to go?" Draco asked while reading the invitation in their bed. He slipped on his glasses and leaned back with a sigh.

Hermione looked at her husband from her vanity mirror as she brushed her hair. "I suppose so. Dumbledore says it is safe now and everyone is anticipating our arrival."  
"Especially our parents," he murmured while setting the parchment aside. "They've been dieing to see Devon and Annaliese."

"Yes, you're right," Hermione said with a warm smile as she got into bed also. "I assume tomorrow we will go to my mum's first and then the manor?"

"Brace yourself for a day of kissing, hugging, and scolding," Draco said while hugging his wife to his bare chest. "For once, I want to see my parents and Blaise…"

"I heard that he married Ginny," Hermione said with a small giggle as she saw Draco's surprised face. "I know. I didn't know they fancied each other."

"Who'd you hear this from?"

"Ginny visits my mum frequently and told her if she knew where I was to give me a letter. My mum is use to the Wizarding posts now," she said with a shrug.

"I think the youngest Weasley is going to kill you for not telling her we have children," Draco said with a wicked smirk. "Maybe I should take the kids."

"You can take Annaliese since she can't part with her daddy," Hermione teased gently while yawning. "And I'll take Devon…"

Draco nodded while taking off his glasses and shutting off the lights. "Goodnight love."

"Night."

-

The morning proved that the day would indeed be stressful and everything that Draco said. Hermione woke up at six o'clock sharp and prepared herself and her kids for the day.

Draco woke up in the middle of the night to hear Annaliese's loud cries and brought her into their room and set her in a bassinet; later on, Devon came in crying about how Annaliese disappeared, but when Draco explained he brought her with him, Devon asked if he could stay to.

That's how Draco woke up; his son next him in the bed, snuggled into the blankets and his daughter peacefully sleeping in her bassinet. Hermione kept running in and out of the room like a bolt of lightning as she grabbed her wand as suitcases floated behind her, full or empty. She kept mumbling things to herself about how much this day would be hectic and such.

"Oh good, you're up!" Hermione exclaimed in relief, "Get ready and start helping me pack. We have too many things to do."  
"It's seven in the morning love," Draco moaned as he checked the clock. "You're nutters."

"No, I'm being prepared," she said while glaring at her husband. "Now get up before I hex you."

Draco groaned and trudged into the bathroom to do his daily routine. After he was done with a quick shower, he came out again to find Devon bouncing up and down on the bed and Annaliese in Hermione's arms. Hermione rushed towards Draco and handed him their daughter.

"I need to go get the children's clothes. They're already bathed, but can you get Annaliese's formula bottles all ready?" Hermione asked while running out of the room once more.

"And this is what I got myself into," Draco said while staring his giggling daughter and son.

"Papa, gran an' pappy?" Devon asked while getting off of the bed and following Draco downstairs.

"Soon Devon, we're getting ready then we visit grandma and grandpa, and then we go to the party," he said while waving his wand and packing all the formula bottles in a baby bag.  
When Hermione came downstairs, with the luggage following her, she grabbed Annaliese and rushed her to the couch.

Hermione then changed Annaliese's diaper and put her in a light pink dress while throwing Devon's clothes at Draco. Draco put on a pair of black slacks and an emerald shirt on Devon with a smirk. "He'll be in Slytherin for sure."

"Unfortunately," Hermione said with a fake sigh while shrinking the cases and putting them in her pocket, "We'll Floo to my home."

"You have the Floo network in your home?" Draco asked while taking Devon's hand.

"I have to communicate to my mum somehow," Hermione said while taking some Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. She held Annaliese tight in one hand and threw the powder down while yelling her destination. They vanished into the emerald flames, with Draco and Devon soon following.

Once they stepped out, Hermione stared at her childhood home with tears. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time she saw it. Hermione walked around the living room in awe until an elderly woman stepped out of the kitchen. Her eyes sparkled with tears in disbelief as she stared at her daughter.

"Hermione?" She whispered with irk while running towards her to give her a hug and kiss. Jane stared at the little girl in her daughter's arms and smiled even more. "You have a child?"

"Children actually," Draco said while clearing his throat. Jane hugged Draco also and stared at Devon with a smile.

Devon walked up to Jane and gave a quaint smile. "Hi."

"Hello, what's your name love?"

"Devon."

"I'm your nana Devon," Jane said with a tearful grin. She bent down and hugged Devon as he hugged her back. Though Devon was small, he knew his grandpa was in heaven. "You look exactly like your father, but with your mother's nose."

"Good?" Devon asked curiously as he stared up at his nana.

"Very," Jane said while looking at the proud parents.

Jane then stared at the baby girl in Hermione's hands and held out her own hands. "Can I hold my grandbaby?"

Hermione gave her mother Annaliese and then put down her bags. Jane looked at the beautiful blond haired baby while wiping away her tears. "She has your face Hermione, along with Draco's hair and eyes. She's gorgeous."

"How've you been mother?" Hermione asked while clearing her throat.

"Brilliant," Jane replied while cooing at Annaliese. "Did you get the letter from Ginny?"

"Yes, and I'm so very happy," Hermione said while sitting on the couch next to Draco.

Jane looked up at her daughter and son-in-law. "Will you guys come out of hiding now?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Draco said with a smirk. "Since our class year was the one that fought in the war, there are going to be reporters and such to interview the leaders of the war and of course, Harry Potter."

"I see, where will you reside?"

Hermione shrugged while staring at Draco, "We were thinking on the outskirts of Wizarding London for starters. They have such a nice forest area which has some homes and it's very secluded."

"That sounds excellent," Jane said briskly while clapping her hands together. "Who's up for a spot of tea?"

"We'll take a cup," Hermione said while standing up and following her mother. "I'll help you."

"Mum, juice please?" Devon asked while getting off of the couch.

"Alright love."

When Hermione entered the kitchen she observed her mother carefully. "Mum, are you alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask," Jane asked while setting up a kettle.

"I just thought you'd be a bit lonely," Hermione said uneasily.

Jane look surprised and shook her head. "Oh no honey, I'm anything but. Yes, your father is gone, but I know he is always with me. I have made a lot of new friends and one has a child who is a witch too. I know because I see owls going in and out of her house quite often."

"As long as you're happy," Hermione chirped with a bright smile. "I was so worried that you were depressed."

"Don't worry about that," She said while hugging her daughter closely. "Now, I never did get acquainted with Draco that much."

-  
When Draco and Hermione arrived at the Malfoy manor, one could imply that it seemed appealing. Hermione had only been in the manor once and always thought it would be empty and lonely, but it turned out to be refined and pristine. Draco led his wife and children through the hall and outside the sitting room where he would always find his mother and father in his younger years.

Draco pushed the woodened doors opened and saw his father at his desk, reading what seemed to be the Daily Prophet. Lucius's head didn't lift. "Narcissa, I told you I don't want any blasted tea."

"I don't think I appreciate you calling me mum's name," Draco said sarcastically with a smirk.

Lucius raised his head and met his son's eyes. If one looked close enough, one could see that Lucius was delighted to hear his son's voice. "Draco."

"Hello father," Draco said sharply while shaking his father's hand. Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked at something behind his son's leg.

"Who is that?" Lucius asked with the predictable Malfoy smirk.  
Draco looked behind his leg and saw Devon nervously hiding. He picked up his son and hugged him close. "This is your grandchild Devon."

Lucius looked surprised and stared at Devon with a sensual smile. "He looks exactly like you." He then looked behind Draco and nodded. "Ah, the newest Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione gave a meek smile and walked beside Draco while nodding at her father-in-law. "Hello Lucius."

"Another one?" Lucius asked in surprise while staring at the bundle in Hermione's hands.

"Oh, yes, this is Annaliese," Hermione said timidly while showing Lucius the little girl. "Would you like to hold her?"

Lucius opened his arms and held the child gently. "Malfoy hair and eyes, but her mothers innocent face. She's beautiful."  
Draco swelled in pride at his father's words. "Where is mother?"

"Yes," Lucius said while clearing his throat. "Tinky."

A ragged looking house elf popped up and at Lucius's feet, "Yes master?"

"Bring Narcissa here quickly," he said while gazing at the child's silver eyes. The house elf disappeared in a flash and must've told Narcissa, for her boots were clicking down the halls.

"Yes Lucius?" Narcissa drawled while staring into the room. Her blunt face immediately changed into utter shock at the scene before her. She shrieked in glee as she ran towards Draco and embraced him tightly. "Oh my baby boy is back."

"Mother, please," Draco said with a blush while escaping his mother's kisses. "I missed you also."

Narcissa stared at Hermione and hugged her  
gently, "Hermione, it is good to see you."

"Likewise Narcissa."

All of a sudden, Devon walked from beside Lucius and up to Narcissa. He looked up while tilting his head to the side. "Gran?"

Narcissa looked down at the blond child and gasped. "Who is this?"

"Our grandchild," Lucius blandly explained while showing Narcissa the girl in his arms. "Grandchildren actually."

Narcissa picked up Devon and hugged him while planting kisses all over his face, "What are their names?"

"Oh, that is Devon," Hermione said while noticing the affection Lucius and Narcissa displayed upon her children, "And our baby girl is Annaliese."

"Their ages?" Narcissa asked while tickling a giggling Devon.

"Devon is two and Annaliese is turning one in December," Draco said while noticing his parent's fondness towards his children. "We wanted you to meet your grandchildren."

"And you couldn't even send us pictures?" Narcissa snapped at her son while setting Devon next to Lucius and holding Annaliese, "What kind of son are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out a package of photos from his robe, "That's why I brought everything that you missed in photos."

Hermione watched as Lucius and Narcissa treated their children like porcelain and welcomed Draco with open arms. She recalled his parents not taking a liking to her after hers and Draco's marriage especially about her linage; though they accepted the fact that they were happily married. After the attack that almost took Hermione's life, Narcissa ordered the couple to go into hiding until the last of the Deatheaters were caught and sent to the reformed Azkaban prison.

Since Hermione finally presented her children to her mother and father in law, she seemed quite at peace. Narcissa complimented Hermione more often and Lucius grew very fond of his grandchildren. She was thrilled that she would finally come out of hiding and show the world her husband and new children. It was like a new adventure, except with the scolding.

Currently, they were now sitting in the den, discussing their stay and living situations. "Well of course we have two rooms made out for you. You simply have to stay, where else would you go?"

"Mother, we were going to wait a while before we move back into Wizarding London," Draco said earnestly with an uneasy face. "We-"

"Nonsense!" Narcissa said immediately with a clicking noise, "You've been gone long enough and you will remain staying in the Manor until you find an acceptable Manor of your own."

"Or we could possibly give them the one by the Zabini Manor," Lucius said with a drawl, "I assume that you've heard of the marriage between Blaise and Ginerva."

"Yes," Hermione said meekly, "From what I've heard they're ecstatic."

"Then its settled," Narcissa said while clasping her hand together, "Now Hermione, why don't we leave the boys here to talk while I show you what we've added to the Manor."

"Why thank you Narcissa," Hermione said while taking Annaliese from Draco's arms. "I'll take care of her. Devon, do you want to come with me?"

"No mum," Devon said while sitting next to Draco. "Stay with pappy and daddy."

"Alright love," she said while walking away with Narcissa into the halls. Hermione's heels clicked against the marble floors and echoed all throughout the halls while Narcissa walked at the same pace and yet didn't make a sound. The two reminisced on past times, the birth of Devon and Annaliese, and the hard times their loved ones had when Draco and Hermione disappeared. It finally fell upon the hour where Draco and Hermione had to depart to Hogwarts for their reunion. They both readied themselves in pleasant attire along with their children.

"You can floo to Hogsmeade and then take a carriage ride from there," Narcissa smiled, "Its all arranged."

"Thank you very much Narcissa, Lucius," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Go say bye Devon," Draco said while taking back Annaliese from his mother and father.

"Bye pappy, bye gran," Devon said while giving a quick hug and kiss to his grandparents and running into Hermione's arms.

"When you come back from the reunion we'll have your new Manor ready," Lucius said with a wave, "Everything shall be in order for you to stay along with your items."

"Thanks mum, father."

And with that, they stepped into the fire place and waved to Draco's parents one more time before shouting their destination and dropping the Floo powder. In a flash, they appeared in the fireplace of Madame Rosmerta's pub, and thankfully, soot-less. Draco and Hermione said a few hellos to familiar faces and stepped into a carriage with their children. It was a quick five minutes before they arrived at the gates, and then the front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Even through the darkened carriage, a bright flash from camera's exposed the year of Hogwarts students whom were returning. Hermione stared at Draco uneasily and sighed, "You take Annaliese Draco. I don't want her eyes exposed to such light until she is old enough talk. God knows we don't want our children exposed."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath while holding his child close. "You ready?"

Hermione nodded while holding Devon's hand and stepped out of the cage. There was a lulling silence at first, and then a gust of reporters rushed to the four and gushed out questions for the newly found family.

"Look! Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have arrived!"

"Oh look children, mind telling us their names?"

"Where did you go all these years Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you plan on continuing your Auror career with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Draco, did you or did you not brainwash Hermione into marrying you."

Draco and Hermione pushed through the crowd of reporters and made it inside the castle in one piece. The two sighed in relief and let their coats be taken from the ushers. Draco took Annaliese to the Slytherin side of the room and Hermione took Devon to the Gryffindor's. They both agreed to spend some time with their friends.

Hermione searched around a bit then grinned insanely. She spotted her best friend Ginerva along side her brother Ronald and Harry. She ran over to them and tapped Ginny's shoulder. Ginny whirled around and at that moment tears fell from her face. "Hermione!" Ronald and Harry turned around also and their eyes widened in shock.

Ron and Harry picked her up and spun her around once and embraced Hermione tightly. "It's really you!"

Devon stood there in wonder, tilting his head to the side while watching his mum's friends hugging and crying over Hermione.

"Hermione, I can't believe it's you! We're married," Ginny cried while clutching Hermione to her. "And who is this?"

All three stared at Devon as Hermione picked him up and kissed his cheek. "This is my son, Devon. Devon, these are my very good friends, Ginny, Ron, and Harry."

"Uncle 'arry who beat papa?"

Everyone laughed genuinely and nodded. "That's Hermione and Draco's son alright. How old is he Mya?"

"He turned two on July 25th," Hermione said while hugging Devon closely. Hermione, now noticing a child in Ron's arms raised an eyebrow, "You actually settled?"

"Oh Gods no!" Ron laughed while wiping away a tear, "This is Ginny's son Tristan."

"YOU have a son already?" Hermione laughed in shock, "How old is he?"

"He'll be one in November," Ginny smiled warmly while taking her son from her brother.

"Awe how sweet," Hermione cooed, "He'll be in the same year at Hogwarts as Annaliese."

"Who's Annaliese?"

"My daughter."

"WHAT?!"

-

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Draco carried Annaliese with pride and grinned as he spotted Blaise. "Oi, Rigel!"

Blaise turned around sharply with a bitter look and was about to pounce on the person who called him Rigel until he noticed it was Draco. His sapphire eyes widened in utter glee as he walked over to Draco and embraced him. "How're you doing mate?"

"Better than life itself," Draco said while shifting Annaliese in his arms. "I hear you got married."

"Yep," Blaise grinned, "And we got a son a few months later. Tristan Aidan Zabini. Ginny has him right now." Blaise then noticed the little girl in Draco's arms and smirked wryly. "I see you and Hermione don't waste any time either. Now who is this exquisite young girl?"

Draco smirked while revealing Annaliese's face and hair, "This, my friend, is Annaliese, my pride and joy."

Blaise took the girl from Draco's arms and stared at the adorable child in front of him. Her eyes were a glowing silvery blue and her blond hair framed her innocent angelic face. "Pish posh. She can't be your child Draco; she's too beautiful to be yours."

"Very funny Blaise," Draco drawled, "My son will tell you otherwise."

"There is another?" Blaise exclaimed while giving Draco back Annaliese, "You have been busy haven't you. Where is Hermione? I'd love to see her again."

"If I'm mistaken, which would be impossible, she is talking to wonder boy, weasel, and your wife."

"Brilliant deduction Draconis."

"I hate you."

"Ah brotherly love."

Draco and Blaise began to shove and trip one another as they walked over to the Gryffindor's. It was as if they were back in school in their seventh year, where the Slytherin's walked over to the Gryffindor's and an alliance was made. Hermione turned around and gave a sweet smile while Devon's eyes brightened as he ran towards Draco.

"Daddy!" Devon cried with glee. Draco kneeled down with Annaliese in one arm and holding out the other. Devon giggled as Draco picked him up in the air. It seemed as if they were the center of attention, everyone staring at Draco, whether in disbelief, or utter awe at the father and his children.

"Ah so I suppose you're bored with your mum," Draco whispered as he lowered the boy back down.

"I heard that."

"Heard what love?" Draco said in an oblivious tone. "I didn't say a word. It was all Devon."

Devon's eyes widened as he shook his head, "No mum, daddy is lying!"

"Do you think daddy needs a time out?" Hermione asked, her eyes glowing with humor.

Draco pouted while standing next to Hermione. "What a little tattle-tale. He must be a Gryffindor."

"Well that's an expected Malfoy comment."

"Nice seeing you too Potter," Draco said while shaking hands, "Weasley, Mrs. Zabini."

Ginny squealed with excitement as she stared at the child in Draco's arms and snatched her away immediately. "How darling. Now this is Annaliese?"

Draco smirked and took Tristan from Ginny's arms, "So this is Tristan." Draco stared at the boys jet black hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. He was a pure mixture of his mother and father.

Blaise smiled, "Indeed. He and Annaliese are about the same age."

Hermione hugged Devon close to her and smiled, "See Devon, that's Tristan."

"Twistan?"

"Yes sweetie, you two will be good friends when you're older. I'm sure of it."

"Yay!" Devon squealed while clapping his hands.

The rest of the night was spent reuniting and taking pictures for all the local magazines and newspapers. The couples danced with one another and with their kids until Dumbledore came up to a podium and caught everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone to the Hogwarts 5th year reunion. My, it seems like it was only just yesterday that you all caused mayhem for your professors," Dumbledore rasped while a small laughter filled the room. "Now I'd like to call upon two special people that broke all restrictions that people set for them. These two people were never afraid and were the first to set an alliance with one another which sparked a new generation to believe that it was okay to mingle with other houses. May I present the Head Boy and Girl of your year, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Malfoy"

A roar of claps echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts as the two, with very shocked faces, handed their children to their spouses and reluctantly made their way to the podium while shaking hands with Dumbledore. "Thank you professor," Hermione said with a soft smile.

Blaise cleared his throat with a nervous smile on his face, "Er, what can we say? When we were in school, Hermione and I knew that we had to work with one another and made a pact with one another."

"Over time, however, our pact grew into an alliance between Gryffindors and Slytherins which slowly filtered to the other houses. Blaise and I became very good friends, and then we both became very good friends with each others friends," Hermione said while hearing some whistles and laughs around the room.

"We are happy that people think we set the _trend_ of the four houses mingling with one another but in truth, we had nothing to do with it," Blaise said with a grin, "I'm serious! We might've shown everyone else that we were willing to get along with each other but it was actually all of _you_ who made the difference."

"You see what Blaise is trying to say," Hermione said with a smile, "Without all of you agreeing with one another and creating friendships with one another, this world would still be under attack and battle. Friend against foe became friend fighting with a friend. So you see, it wasn't us that changed this world, it was all of you. Thank you."

The two stepped off stage with another roar or claps, whistles, and screaming approval from the crowd. The night went on though it seemed that it ended too soon. Slowly the crowds shortened and others were leaving and finally Draco and Hermione said their goodbyes.

"Don't disappear on us again 'mione," Ron said while giving Hermione a hug.

"I won't Ronald," Hermione said while sticking her tongue out at him, "Find yourself a wife."

"Gods you sound like my mother," Ron said while rolling his eyes.

"You are the only one in your family without a wife mate," Harry said while clapping his hand on Ron's back.

"What about you!"

"Well I haven't told anyone, but Pansy and I are engaged."

The crowd gave a round of congratulations as Pansy walked next to Harry and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well I see you told them."

"Sorry Pans I had to."

The two said their goodbyes to everyone and left arm in arm out of the castle. Ron left short after them leaving the Zabini's and Malfoy's with one another. "So you better come and visit."

"Sadly we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Mother and father gave Hermione and I the manor next to yours," Draco said with a small smirk while cradling a sleeping Annaliese.  
Ginny nearly screamed with excitement as she hugged Hermione and the two rambled about how great it would be for their kids to grow up with one another.

Blaise and Draco stared at each other and sighed, "Oh the life that we chose."

**_Fifteen years later_**

A light snow had fallen on the eve of Christmas as a party was being prepared in the Malfoy Manor. The kids were home for Christmas and they were just recovering from Annaliese's 16th birthday party. Ginny, Blaise, and Tristan were over at the Malfoy's celebrating their usual Christmas's with one another by putting the finishing touches on the house.

Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, sat by the fire as Devon played the piano for the adults. He was a Slytherin, captain of his Quidditch team, the Head Boy of his year, and the most sought after boy in his year. Like father like son. Tristan ended up in Slytherin also and he and Devon were the best of friends. Annaliese however ended up in Ravenclaw but was well on her way becoming the Head Girl of her year and captain of her Quidditch team also.

Devon ceased his playing, "I'm going to go find Anna and Tristan."

"Alright dear," Hermione said while drinking her tea. "I can't believe how fast they grew up."

"It seems like just yesterday we were in Hogwarts," Draco said while staring into the fire, "How time flies."

"I know what you mean-"

"TRISTAN AIDAN ZABINI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Devon screamed while chasing after Tristan as the two ran into the room. Tristan jumped behind his parents with two wide eyes and rambled something.

"DEVON STOP BEING SUCH A PRAT!" Annaliese yelled while running in the room flushed.

Draco stood up and glared at Devon, "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Devon breathed heavily while sputtering in anger, "Tristan and Annaliese were SNOGGING!"

A murderous glare was sent towards Tristan as he backed away slowly, "It was the mistletoe!" He then went off running.  
Devon went chasing after Tristan with Draco in toe though before he left he glared at Blaise, "I'm going to kill him then I'm coming back for you."

"Hey! Why me?" Blaise pouted.

"HE'S YOUR SPAWN."

"Great," Blaise muttered, "Damn hormonal teenagers."

"It's just like Draco and I were back in Hogwarts," Hermione laughed.

"What do you mean mum?" Annaliese asked.

"Well you see love, it started back when I was in school …"

**THE END**


End file.
